


All-knowing

by cuneifire



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mercy Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: When Holland thought of taking back Red London, he paused, if only for a second, if only because of one thing.





	All-knowing

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what i'm doing anymore guys. what has become of my life. anyways here's more shades of magic stuff because i lack self control.

When Holland thinks to his last memory before falling into dark, he thinks of Kell. 

Not in that Kell killed him (in a way, it saved him; better dead than an underhand servant to Athos and Astrid for all eternity), no, while he does not appreciate the idea of being killed, he understands it, understands why it is done, understands why it is necessary. Killing Holland understood. The clouded emotion in Kell’s eyes- less so.

                No, when Holland thinks back to those last moments before his plunge into the abyss, before Osaron, before his decision that would forever change not only the world but his world and other worlds to come with it, he thinks of one thing. One singular, sole thought that almost makes him want to re -think his decisions, over and over when the night is dark and he is left to wonder.

The look in Kell’s eyes, the stilted words he spoke to the Grey London girl as she told him to finish him off (Holland would have done that, had their positions been reversed.)

But Kell had not listened to her, had not yielded her words, had spared the enemy in a moment Holland is very tempted to call weakness and simply attribute it to his soft upbringing- no White London child would spare their enemy. It would not be sensible, especially when they would be so obviously set on revenge afterwards. It is impractical and sentimental in all its forms.

But when his hand is set to take Red London, he pauses, if just for the briefest of half seconds.

Because perhaps, in the future, his citizens will be able to afford such soft actions. Perhaps that will be a good thing.

                Because the look in Kell’s eyes was mercy.

And it was a look Holland had not seen in a long time.


End file.
